Rufus Goes Solo
by Zaratan
Summary: When Kim and Ron are too... distracted to answer the Kimmunicator, Rufus decides to step up and handle it himself. Takes place during the events of The Twists and Turns of Love!


Disney owns, I don't. Nuff said! This one also goes out to MrDrP, who accidentally gave me the idea in a review he gave me for "The Twists and Turns of Love". He stated "what the little dude endures for those he loves" and it gave me an idea, which is always dangerous. Takes place during the events of "The Twists and Turns of Love", and this is just a one-shot, though I might write a second if people enjoyed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus Goes Solo

Kim and Ron sat on the couch, having popped a movie in some time ago. That didn't mean they had watched a single moment of it.

Rufus got very uncomfortable sitting there, trying to watch the movie while those sounds were emanating from them. They were always making with the kissy face now, and while he was happy his friends were together finally, it was a little much for his poor little stomach.

He leapt from the back of the couch, and made his way to the kitchen, deciding a small snack would be just what was needed. Grabbing his handy nail file that he kept hidden under the fridge, he pried it into the door, popping the magnets and stepped back as the door opened. He began to scout, discounting the lower shelf entirely. He was about to give up when he found his target.

_They got a block of Colby! The Possibles do love me!_

A few short leaps brought him up to his target, and grabbed it gleefully. He leapt quickly to the ground, cheese in hand, and shut the door behind him. A quick scramble, and he sat on the table, ready to eat!

The beep from the Kimmunicator beside him interrupted his reverie. With a sigh, he hit the button, and saw his friend Wade on the screen.

"Hey Rufus, buddy. Can you get Kim? Frugal Lugre's in town, and I think he wants a little payback."

Rufus glanced over. He could see the two teens still on the couch, and it didn't look like they had heard the Kimmunicator.

"uh huh… no disturb…" Rufus spun the Kimmunicator so he could see, though the only thing visible was the top of their heads, very close together.

Wade just winced. "They're not doing that again, are they. That's so gross! I guess we better disturb them."

Rufus thought for a moment. He didn't want to bother his friends. Despite the awkweirdness of it, they were happy, and he liked his friends happy. Besides, it was just Lugre!

Rufus flipped the Kimmunicator back around, and began chittering wildly, pointing at himself. "uh huh… me get… stop Lugre…"

Wade just shook his head. "No way Rufus. I know you want to help, but I really don't think that's such a good idea!"

Rufus just stood there, crossing his paws in front of him, looking at Wade. "Me go… I fight…" And with that, Rufus grabbed the Kimmunicator, and headed for the open window in the kitchen.

"OK Rufus, fine. We won't disturb them. But I will help you!" Rufus was a bit surprised when wings opened on the Kimmunicator while he was holding it, and he dropped it. It didn't fall far, and began to hover an inch off the table.

"Hop on Rufus. If we're going to do this, then we might as well do this quick."

Rufus nodded, making sure to get a good grip when he was on it. With a sudden acceleration that made Rufus glad he hadn't been able to eat before Wade called, they flew out the window to their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus stared down from the rafters, as he watched Lugre struggling mightily with the computer in his arms.

"Soon, I will be ready to get my revenge upon Kim Possible. I have spent a year researching her and that goofy side kick of hers, and I have come up with the perfect plan to get her! I will destroy Club Banana! With my mastery of computers, I have developed a virus that will destroy their entire corporate mainframe. It will destroy Smarty Mart as well, but it will be worth it! BWAHAHA!"

Rufus just shook his head, as he made his way down one of the supports. _Villains sure can come up with the dumbest ideas sometimes!_

Rufus paused when he reached the bottom. He could feel a presence near him. He glanced left, then right, still not yet seeing anything, but he knew this feeling. There was danger about, and he didn't dare take it lightly. Slowly, he inched forward. After two steps, he knew what it was.

Resting on one of the boxes in the building was a rather large boa constrictor. _Well, that's definitely something new! Don't think I've ever seen a villain with a pet snake yet._

This just made his job doubly hard. Not only did he have to defeat Lugre, but he had to get rid of the snake as well. Rufus saw, by the way he was struggling with the equipment, that he had plenty of time to deal with Lugre, so he set his sights on taking the snake out of the equation first.

It took him a little bit, but it wasn't long until a plan developed. _This is actually going to be kinda fun!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lugre began humming to himself as he set the equipment up. He was very pleased with himself. He regretted having to destroy Smarty Mart, but it was necessary for his revenge. He was also quite pleased with that estate auction he had attended. It had gone unadvertised, leaving him with all the choice items he needed, at a great fraction of the cost. The warehouse? A single dollar! The computers? Ten dollars! The snake? He got that thrown in for free! Yes, his plan for revenge was coming along very nicely, and well within budget!

A scratching noise behind the boxes interrupted his thoughts. He squinted, trying to see into the darkness, but could see nothing. The sound moved further away, and he shivered just a bit.

Rats!

He had nothing against store bought rats, but something like this, it might be carrying diseases, and he really didn't feel like falling sick right before his glorious revenge came to fruition.

"Sammy, go get the rat!"

The snake slowly raised its head, looking at him. With its tongue flickering out, it scanned briefly, but seeing nothing, lowered its head back down.

Lugre just grumbled, pushing the snake off its perch. "I told you to go get the rat. That's the only reason I got you! Now, either get the rat or starve, cause I'm not spending money to feed you!"

The snake looked up at him, almost indignantly, before slithering off. Lugre was most pleased with himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus saw the snake approaching from his perch, and knew his timing had to be just right. He had rigged a string, one long enough to swing down, and basically kick the snake into the open box right ahead, trapping it. When the snake passed below him, he dove.

He missed.

His aim was perfect, until the snake slithered. It hadn't been something he had counted on.

Rufus swung right by the head of the snake, and it turned quickly to look at him. Rufus landed on top of the box, and looked down on the snake, its eyes piercing as it watched him. Rufus knew he could very well be in trouble now. The two stood watching each other, neither willing to be the first to move.

It was the snake that moved first. It struck quickly, hoping to snag the rodent in its jaws before it had a chance to move. But Rufus wasn't exactly like most rodents. Jumping higher than most rodents possibly could, Rufus sailed over its head, landing on its back. The snake twisted back around when it felt the impact, attempting another bite, but Rufus was too quick for it. Rufus kept twisting around as the snake continued thrashing, constantly trying to get a grip on its small prey.

Finally, it had Rufus cornered against the open box. There was nowhere for it to go. It sprung forward, and was very surprised to find its strike cut quite short. Looking back over its body, it saw its own body tied in knots. It tried unwinding, but before it could get very far, Rufus dove past the thing's head, and soundly pushed it into the box, shutting the lid.

Rufus just huffed, and began to plan for his next opponent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lugre had heard the commotion, and the sudden silence was a little unnerving. He walked a little way over to where the sound had come from, but couldn't find anything. He was a bit concerned that he couldn't find Sammy, but just shrugged it off, knowing the snake would come back in its own time.

He headed back to his computer, eager to get to work. Only a little more work, and he could begin the downfall of Kim Possible!

He sat down in his chair, prepared to work, but froze, going slightly pale. There was a message now flashing on the screen, one that scared him just a little bit.

_We are watching you! We know what you're doing! Confess your sins!_

Lugre spun in his seat, looking all over for who could have left this. He wasn't on the internet, so he knew this couldn't have been done from another location. He stood, looking behind boxes, but wasn't able to see anyone.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm not playing your little game. I'm not scared!"

Glancing warily around, he returned to his chair, prepared to get back to work, when he noticed the message had changed.

_But I like to play games! Won't you play with me?_

Lugre was getting thoroughly frightened by this point. He picked up a piece of wood lying on the ground, brandishing it like a baseball bat. "I'm not afraid of you. Come out now, and face the wrath of Frugal Lugre!"

A sudden noise behind him made him spin quickly in place. The scratching had returned, but it was on the other side of the building. Lugre ran over, trying to kick the box out of the way. Unfortunately for him, the box he was kicking was quite full. Instead of flying away as he had intended, it barely moved. Lugre spent the next thirty seconds hopping in place as his foot screamed at him in agony.

The sound of laughter to his right infuriated him. "I don't know who you are, but when I find you…" He rushed over to the sound, but still remained unable to locate the source of the sound.

Lugre slowly backed up, his eyes shifting back and forth quickly. He approached his desk warily. "OK, I think I'm just going to get out of here now." He turned to his computer and almost had a heart attack. On top of the monitor stood a naked mole rat! Before he had a chance to react, it flew at him, doing what appeared to be a drop kick.

Darkness quickly swallowed him as he hit the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lugre came to, he found himself surrounded by police. He quickly rose to his feet.

"Please, you have to lock me up, or at least get me away from here. This place is haunted and there are naked mole rats here and there shouldn't be naked mole rats here because naked mole rats are from Africa but Smarty Mart has them on sale for 3.99 each but there shouldn't be one here and you have to get me out of here!"

The cops looked at one another, and just smiled as they put the cuffs on him. "Don't worry buddy, the naked mole rats can't get you where you're going!"

Rufus watched the cops take him away, and then hit the button on the Kimmunicator. His friend Wade was on the screen, a big smile on his face.

"Hey buddy, just heard on the police band. Great job!"

Rufus just nodded, bowing slightly.

"All right, let's get you back there before they wonder where you went."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus was finally back. Wade had brought him right back to the kitchen, and he was very happy to see his cheese still sitting there. With a quick wave to Wade, he smiled.

_All right, snackage time!_

"Hey buddy, you ready to go?"

Rufus looked up quickly, as he saw Ron and Kim standing there. His mouth hung open, hovering over the large block of cheese, as he saw the two teens looking at him.

"Rufus!" He could tell Kim didn't exactly look happy. "I don't think my mother would appreciate you eating up all her cheese on her. Is that what you've been doing this whole time?"

Rufus just kept shaking his head, especially when Kim grabbed the cheese from him, and put it back in the fridge. "I think you've had enough of that for tonight, don't you?"

Rufus just crossed his paws over his chest, beginning to sulk. Ron scooped him up quickly, seeing the expression on his face. "Don't worry Kim, he didn't get it all. See you tomorrow?"

"You bet!" The two kissed briefly yet again, causing Rufus to huff to himself. They quickly parted and Ron and him left the house, Ron waving to Kim as he headed down the walk. When they were far enough away, Ron reached down, scooping Rufus out of his pocket.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry about all that. I know I haven't spent much time with you now that KP and me are together. How about this? For being such a good naked mole rat and not bothering us tonight, since it's still early, how about I take you to Beuno Nacho, just you and me. Grande Naco and a couple helpings of nachos, just for you!"

"Cheese?"

Ron just laughed. "You got it buddy, extra cheese!"

Rufus smiled as he scampered up Ron's arm, settling on Ron's shoulder. _Sometimes, good deeds come back to do good for you too!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I do believe this is sufficient penance for what I did. My regulars understand what I mean and did. For anyone just joining us, please read the rest of my series to understand what I mean!

I'd like to take this opportunity to display some of my favorite reviews to date! It's feedback like this that keeps me writing big time! Not that I don't appreciate all feedback, I love it all, but this is the best of the best! I didn't have to, but I just figured a one-shot was the best place to thank those who really touched me

Mattb3671 – Bonnie's Curse - You kill off KP and I'll find you. There will be no where to hide.

Demon-sword – Bonnie's Curse - man that was seriously emotional. really sad. almost brought tears. sniff i feel sorry for the ron man. update soon. real soon

Demon-sword – Bonnie's Curse - WHOA. THAT WAS AWESOME. ron man kicking ass. GO RON. WHOOP WHOOP. he had that whole 'im so much better than u and u have no chance of winning' thing going. then when ron just finished up monkey boy at the end was awesome. and then the compassion thing that ron showed was nice too. it was AWESOME. so much better than the first fight. but that was awesome. AWESOME. dude u gotta update soon. even though 3 chapters at one time was nice i just gotta find out what happens. DUDE UPDATE!

(This deserved it for most uses of the word awesome in a paragraph that I have ever seen!)

MrDrP – Bonnie's Curse - Are you sure you haven't been storing this stuff up and just posting it en masse? The quality of the writing is superb, especially given how much you've produced in the last day or so.

Mattb3671 – Life Changes - hey-hey! hookin the Bark-ster up some vitamin T&A Shego? you are a wild man!

Mobius97 – The Twists and Turns of Love - Ah yes, fun with blowtorches. Had a grin plastered to my face the whole time. Lots of fun.

Mattb3671 – Redemption - thats it. i'm giving Barkin your home address. i'm also telling Shego that you think her butt is big. serves you right, cliffhanger leaver. THANKS!

Demon-sword – Redemption - EVIL i mean u are totally evil. that is the mother of all cliffendings. you are totally evil. you should start wearing a sign that says evil on your back. i mean EVIL. EVIL.

Matri – Redemption - I'm with demon-sword on this. EVIL. Except let's forget the sign and go straight for the tattoo.

Matri – Redemption - Correction: ...I can't even begin to...

MrDrP – Redemption - When Zaratan writes a transition chapter with no fatalities or injuries that means only one thing ... mayhem lurks just over the horizon!

Mike9 – Redemption - But I HATE YOU, OH HOW I HATE YOU, YOU COULD POWER CITIES CHANNELING THE HATE I HAVE FOR YOU AT THIS MOMENT. In other news, FINISH THE STORY AND DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!

Mattb3671 – Redemption - oh, you dirty, filth ridden excuse for a human! killing the Rondo? (note serious face) killing the RONDO? dude. KILLING THE RONDO? no soda for you... THANKS! (not really... rondo-killer)

Matri – Redemption - So you're going to leave us here? turns to everybody else All in favor of a lynch mob?

And my personal favorite, one that had me rolling on the floor and still does…

Mattb3671 – Redemption - damn you. you coke drinkin' no sex gettin' evil, vile nuke tossin man. may your donger forever flap limply in the wind.


End file.
